The primary structures of LDH isozymes from mouse and rat testes as well as mouse muscle and heart have been determined by amino acid sequencing, and space-filling models of the LDH molecules have been constructed on a computer-graphic display system. Immunological properties of LDH-X isozymes from mouse and rat have been characterized, and their potential antigenic determinants have also been predicted.